The Broken War
by Aquisia
Summary: follow an umbreon named James on his journey as leaves he home and his mother, an espeon, to become a solder in the most horrific war his world has ever seen. Witness as he makes friends only to have them ripped away from him. quiver in fear as he witness's things that no Pokemon should ever see. will James survive? will this war ever end? if so who wins? read and find out!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

12/10/1933

It has been 7 year's sins the war started. 7 year's! I don't know how I have managed to last this long. I just got one more mission and I can come home, but… my luck streak might be at an end. You see My squad (the 32nd Ace) is to be in the front lines of an assault on the coast of Ketra. This may very will be my last later. I know you won't like this, but high command says it's an order, and I must follow orders. Its my job, my duty, my honour to serve and die for my country, for My home, for you my darling and for our son. no matter what happens, I will and always will be there with you and James. I love you.

Squad leader Dovin bliss.

16/10/1933

Dear Kelly bliss. We, the military Council of Spier are very sorry to inform you that your husband, Dovin bliss, Squad leader of the 32nd Ace is K.I.A. (killed in action) on the coast of Ketra. He was a great soldier and leader to his squad. His courage and bravery will never be forgotten.

Sincerely, the military Council of Spier.


	2. (Chapter 1) The young and The brave

hi, ok so this is my first story that i have put here so don t go to hard that being said, please give me and much constructive criticism as you can. thank you.

Disclaimers, I do not own Pokemon, this story is rated M for extreme violent content and minor suggestive themes.

Chapter 1

_The young, The brave, And the arrogant._

I woke up on the morning of my 18th birthday. it was warm and sunny outside, but that cold empty feeling I get when I'm not doing something come's crawling to me. It pricks me like a steel barb. The gilt that I could be doing something or helping someone, but instead I'm just sitting here, but all of that was going to change today.

As I get out of bed and step onto the cold floor of my small grey bedroom my mind pins a few thoughts of my mother's reaction. Would she support me? Would she keep me looked up in the house? Well there is only one way to find out.

I walk over to the mirror next to my desk and look at myself. My black fur is ruffled, the yellow rings on my head, legs, arms, ear's and tail are glowing lazily. "I look like a mess" I said to myself. I got changed in to some new clothes. My clothes ended up being some blue jeans and a long sleeve grey t-shirt. "Not the best but it will do" I said as I leave my room and head downstairs for some breakfast.

"James happy birthday honey!" my mother greeted happily "thanks mom" I replied as I sat down and ate some cereal. my mother was an espeon, Lavender fur, dark purple eyes, a gorgeous red gem on her head and the best smile i have ever seen.

"Have you decided what we're going to do for your 18th?" she asked. I pause for a moment.

This was the perfect opportunity to tell her my plans. "yes, actually I have, but it's something that you can't do with me." I said.

"Oh, what is that?" she asks while washing the dishes. i took a deep breath and said "I'm enrolling into the military".

my mother dropped the plate she was holding and turned to face me. "Excuse me!"

"I'm going to join into the military" I said again.

"No, you're not! it's too dangerous, you could get hurt, or killed!" she exclaimed her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"I know I know! but I want to help people and considering that I have been denied every job I've gone for, it's the only way I can DO something to help." that was true. I had been denied every job that i applied for.

My mother just looked at me. There was sadness in her dark purple eyes. Her Lavender fur was pricked up in fear. The ones gorgeous espeon, was reduced to a worried mass, but she had reasons to be worried. If I did join the military, I might never come back. After all, the same happen to my father.

My father was a Squad leader. he had one more mission until he could come home, but him and his squad, The 32nd Ace, were to be in the front lines of an assault on the coast of Ketra. A friend of my dad s said that apparently my dad s head was blown off by a sniper during the assault.

"mom I…" she interrupted me "you sound just like your father" then she hugged me, tears streaming down her face. "please mom, let me do this." I said in a soft ton.

"Alright" she said at last, still crying slightly.

"I promise you I will come back, mark my word" then she stood up, wiped her eye's and said

"good luck son, I love you"

"I love you to mom" I replied to my mother as I left my home, to join the fight.

I meant that promise. It was my drive, my Goal to fulfil that promise.

And absolutely nothing was going to make to break that promise.


End file.
